<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授翻】It's Waiting There for You by Bang158158</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462656">【授翻】It's Waiting There for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bang158158/pseuds/Bang158158'>Bang158158</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bang158158/pseuds/Bang158158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shuri，我和Steve真的不是你想的那……”<br/>“你继续骗我吧，” Shuri摇了摇头，连上Bucky金属臂里成堆的电线，“我哥哥给了他皇宫里最好的客房，但你知道他决定住哪儿吗?”她抬起一根手指指着他，“你屋里。你屋里只有一张床。”<br/>—<br/>Steve去瓦坎达玩，而Bucky终于决定面对自己的心意！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, 盾冬</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授翻】It's Waiting There for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485554">It's Waiting There for You</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystkrystal/pseuds/amethystkrystal">amethystkrystal</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果是在其他什么实验室，Bucky确信自己一定会坠入恐慌的深渊。</p>
<p>因为曾经在某间实验室里佐拉把他禁锢在手术台上，注射各种莫名的试剂，那里是发霉的地狱，幸好现在看来瓦坎达研究所建立在世界上离九头蛇实验室最遥远的地方。而瓦坎达的研究员也和苏联科学家们完全不同，他们不会在他的手臂和身体上磨出骨凿，将他变为一台机器。</p>
<p>这里似乎和七十多年前路边杂志中所描绘的一样，Bucky感觉自己像是直接走进了科幻传奇专栏，眼前的一切都闪耀着名为“未来”的光。Bucky睁大了双眼，环顾着四周无处不在的全息投影，技术人员正弯下腰，小心翼翼而充满热情地投入着工作。</p>
<p>Bucky意识到这里最令人惊奇的，正是首席科学家本人。Shuri和他见过的所有九头蛇科学家完全不同，她毫不掩饰自己对事业的热情和坚定，她管理研究所的原则是“没有任何项目会真正完结”——所有作品都有它改进的空间。Shuri希望自己的作品不仅仅是惊艳和震撼，还要能帮助到别人。她要确保Bucky的振金手臂强大的同时保持最佳平衡，Bucky提到自己的头痛后，Shuri立刻修改了他的神经辅助算法。当面对一个无意识的人类时，九头蛇科学家像是找到了实验和利用的对象，而Shuri则是发现了一条需要治疗的生命。</p>
<p>以及Bucky非常确定九头蛇的科学家们在修理他的手臂时不会一边唱着碧昂丝的歌。</p>
<p>“Tell him, boy bye, middle fingers up.”Shuri一边大声唱着一边推开藏在Bucky金属手臂里的控制板，“I ain't thinking about you.”</p>
<p>“还没听腻这张专辑么？”</p>
<p>“Sick of Lemonade……”Shuri发自内心地鄙视了Bucky一眼，“我会假装没听见你的话，Bucky，新发型不错哈。”</p>
<p>Bucky大笑着白了她一眼，Shuri无穷尽的活力让他想起了自己的妹妹，那是一种能苦中作乐的能量。</p>
<p>“所以，”Shuri看着他傻笑道，“你和Steve怎么样啦？”</p>
<p>“呃还好吧。”</p>
<p>一周前Steve终于从任务中抽出时间来瓦坎达看Bucky，用“还好”来形容这个星期以来他们之间的关系似乎无比恰当。就连Bucky也惊讶于自己和Steve居然可以如此轻易地像70年前一样相处，他们轻松地对彼此微笑、开玩笑，不论是热情地拍对方的背，还是玩闹时的轻推都那么自然而随意，他会不假思索地对Steve做出友好的小讽刺，往往只要看Steve一眼，他就能知道对方在想什么。不知不觉中，在Steve身边的生活和行动都已经融入了Bucky的生命，就像呼吸一样自然，成为一种本能。</p>
<p>他们仍然无法忽视这些年来彼此分离带来的伤害，大多数夜晚Bucky会被噩梦惊醒，每次提到复仇者们Steve都非常紧绷。他们仍然像拼图一样被组合在一起，但如今他们的生活似乎已经覆盖了过去的阴影。</p>
<p>“还好？”Shuri难以置信地看着他，“我整整一年里都在帮你梳理你大脑里混乱的神经，不就是为了让你和你那位强壮的肌肉男朋友团聚，现在你告诉我只是‘还好’？”</p>
<p>“Shuri，我和Steve真的不是你想的那……”</p>
<p>“你继续骗我吧，” Shuri摇了摇头，连上Bucky金属臂里成堆的电线，“我哥哥给了他皇宫里最好的客房，但你知道他决定住哪儿吗?”她抬起一根手指指着他，“你屋里。你屋里只有一张床。”</p>
<p>“我们真的不是那种关系啦。”</p>
<p>其实Bucky曾无数次在脑海中对自己说过这句话，但从来没有机会真正把它说出口。当十四岁的他梦见自己腿间的金发和鲜红的嘴唇，醒来时床单黏糊糊。当十九岁时他们在公寓里冷得要命，蜷缩在一起睡着，醒来时四肢已经缠成一团。当二十三岁他读到一封署名为“你的Steve”的信，让他渡过又一个难熬的夜晚……现在他已经100岁了，他有着新的手臂，新的大脑，他还是深深地爱着Steve·Rogers。</p>
<p>Shuri听出了他声音中的苦涩，表情柔和下来，“你有告诉过他你的心意吗？”</p>
<p>Bucky笑了：“我要什么时候告诉他才合适呢？四十年代同性恋会被逮捕和殴打的时候？还是去年我神志不清结果和他一起成为国际罪犯的时候？”</p>
<p>“现在不一样了呀！现在是新时代，而且你们在瓦坎达特别安全。”</p>
<p>“如果Steve没有那个意思，不管在哪个时代都没有区别呀。”</p>
<p>“你怎么知道他没有。”Shuri瞪着他，“我知道你那些经历的可怕程度是我无法想象的，但如果这段经历能带来什么好处，那就是你和Steve终于又找到了对方。你们可以一起开始新的生活，不要因为害怕自己的心意而错过这一切。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你们可以一起开始新的生活。”</p>
<p>接下来的一整天里Bucky满脑子都是这句话。</p>
<p>他更年轻时也偶尔沉浸在Steve与自己相爱的幻想中，每当这种时候，他会想象着两个人每晚一起入睡，每天早晨一起醒来，想象着他们跳舞、亲吻、做爱，想象着他们有会一起建造一个家，一起变老……最后，像从梦中惊醒般回到现实中来。哪怕没有战争、血清和卡特的出现，Bucky也知道在20世纪30年代的美国，两个彼此相爱的男人不会有这样美好的结局。</p>
<p>因此当他某天翻开Steve的素描本，看见一页页作品都含有自己的影子，当他们在寒冷的冬夜里紧挨着彼此，当他们两人都有些微醺、跌跌撞撞地走向对方，几乎要抱在一起时……Bucky都告诉自己，他们之间并不是那种关系。</p>
<p>Bucky整个身体都开始发痛，他长久以来埋藏在深处的欲望终于无法继续被压抑了。这几十年来Bucky从未向别人倾诉过他对Steve的爱意，而那些对Shuri说出的话，像是打破了他内心的每一堵墙。Shuri既没有回避，也没有谴责，相反，她承认了Bucky心中最隐秘、最绝望的心愿，这甚至让他产生了一种新的恐惧。</p>
<p>这种恐惧名为希望。Shuri给了他希望。</p>
<p>希望可比谴责更难对付。</p>
<p>Bucky呼了口气，尽力冷静下来。他躺在小屋里唯一的床上，盯着茅草屋顶。此时Steve正在屋外，用几天前在集市里买到的水彩描绘着瓦坎达传奇壮丽的日落。</p>
<p>你们可以一起开始新的生活。</p>
<p>假如Shuri说的没错……</p>
<p>“可恶……”Bucky慢慢地站起来，依次脱掉上衣、裤子和内内，一丝不挂地走出小屋。</p>
<p>Steve一开始没注意到Bucky的到来，他所有精力都集中在眼前的画布上。那是一幅美丽的作品。Steve完美地捕捉到了小屋外湖面反射出的金色和靛蓝色，以及长在岸边的芦苇和树木的漆黑剪影。Bucky走到离Steve仅仅几英寸的位置欣赏着他的画。</p>
<p>“挺好看呀，Stevie。”</p>
<p>Steve终于转过身来，发现Bucky一丝不挂地站在他身边，眼睛睁大。他的脸颊涨成粉红色，低头看了Bucky腰部下方半秒，然后眼神上移盯着他。</p>
<p>“呃，Buck，你不穿衣服是有什么特别的理由吗？”</p>
<p>“我想游泳啊。” Bucky尽量随意道。他走到湖边，侧头问了句，“没挡你视线吧？”</p>
<p>“噢，没有，呃，只是……” Steve清了清嗓子，他的脸颊已经变得通红，“挺好的。你去吧。”</p>
<p>哈，或许Shuri确实看出了什么。</p>
<p>Bucky走进湖水中，直到水面漫到他的胸膛。他懒洋洋地在水中漫步，欣赏着湖边的美景，在温暖舒适的湖水中放松下来。在醒来后仅仅几个星期里，Bucky就爱上了瓦坎达。炙热的白天和潮湿的夜晚减少了霜寒的出没，城镇里的集市总是车水马龙，熙熙攘攘，人来人往，他仿佛回到了布鲁克林。他爱这里的植物，树木和动物，爱这里的人们，爱他们的骄傲、慷慨和开放。他爱这生动、坚固、如心脏般跳动着的一切。</p>
<p>Bucky深吸了一口气，抬头看向玫瑰色的天空。他在这里接受治疗，没有性命之忧，他所得到的一切已经远远超出了他应得的。他已经别无所求，除了……</p>
<p>他回头看了看Steve，Steve仍专心致志地画着画，Bucky的心被紧紧揪住了。</p>
<p>爱Steve已经成为他生命的一部分。尽管他自己可能没有意识到，但他为Steve·Rogers点燃的火焰铸就了他的每一个选择，每一次行动，以及他整个人生。</p>
<p>然而，Bucky几乎从未真正允许自己去感受这份爱，允许那样的敬爱和崇拜将自己吞噬。因此当此时此刻他在昏暗的天空下凝视着Steve，看着他皱起的眉，细腻的笔触，Bucky开始试着不再禁锢自己的欲望。</p>
<p>太阳终于落下地平线，Steve放下了手中的颜料。</p>
<p>“嘿！”Bucky喊道，“你要不要下来和我一起游呀？”</p>
<p>空气凝固了一瞬。</p>
<p>“好。”</p>
<p>在昏暗的暮色中，Steve的身影有些模糊，Bucky目不转睛地看着他脱下衣服，走入湖水中。他向Bucky游来，像平时一样笑着，仿佛Bucky是他见过最奇妙的事物。他们那段离奇的失散和重逢对Steve来说似乎从未存在。</p>
<p>当Steve游到Bucky身前时，Bucky觉得自己的心都要跳出来了，他突然痛苦地意识到他们两个人都没有穿衣服。他们什么没见过，七十多年前他们一起在军营过夜时Bucky就见过Steve的身体。但绝不曾像此时这么近，这么亲密。Steve距离Bucky只有一臂之遥，他凝视着Bucky，眼神中充满着温柔和喜悦，点燃了Bucky的每一根神经。</p>
<p>你们可以一起开始新的生活。</p>
<p>他们之间的交流和理解一向不需要言语。为保护对方而流血拼命、放弃一切，就构成了他们之间的语言。他们不需要说出口，一切不言而喻，他们只用行动、手势和选择来表达情感。</p>
<p>Bucky知道这次特别的告白也不会有什么意义，在内心的怯懦阻止自己之前，他冲上一步，把嘴唇贴在了Steve的唇上。</p>
<p>Steve柔软温暖的唇带来的晕眩仅仅持续了一秒钟，Bucky就感觉到了对方的僵硬，他立刻退开。他意识到自己刚刚做了什么，方才那令自己有些自豪的勇敢迅速被恐惧和羞愧所取代。他跌跌撞撞地退后，羞愧得无法面对Steve。</p>
<p>他刚刚做了什么？他毁了自己一生中唯一坚定而美好的事情。忽然间他不知所措地想逃离这个人，逃得越远越好。他转过身，向岸边走去。</p>
<p>一只手轻轻地放在Bucky的手臂上，拉住了他。</p>
<p>“Bucky。”</p>
<p>Steve睁大双眼看着他，看起来茫然又震惊，手足无措。他们谁也没说话，空气中只有湖水拍打着岸边的声音。Bucky已经准备好接受Steve带着同情的拒绝，或是他的愤怒和厌恶。但Steve的表情难以捉摸，空气中的寂静令Bucky感到痛苦……</p>
<p>“Bucky。”Steve低声道。他把手从Bucky的手臂上松开，抚上他的脸颊，轻轻地哄着Bucky靠近。停顿了一下，而后——</p>
<p>Steve吻了他。 </p>
<p>Bucky的身体在大脑开始思考前就做出了反应，他双臂环上Steve的脖子，热情地靠着对方的胸膛。这种感觉几乎将他压垮。Steve的手轻抚着他的脸颊，他们温暖、湿润、温柔地探索着对方的身体，一丝不挂地贴在一起，他能感受到Steve和自己相触的每一寸肌肤。Bucky的性器慢慢变硬，如果没感觉错的话，他不是此刻唯一发生着这种变化的人。</p>
<p>他花费数年时间在心脏周围建造的大坝已经坍塌，情感如洪水般倾泻出来，无可抵挡。他热情地吻着Steve，不顾一切地想让Steve知道自己对他有多少爱。他急切地抚摸着Steve的身体，渴望通过他的每一寸肌肤来感受来自对方的爱意。Steve温柔地承受着Bucky的狂热和执着，一只手托住他的后颈，拇指轻抚着他的喉结，另一只手按住他背部，把Bucky稳稳地紧栓在自己怀里。</p>
<p>不知道过了多久，他们才喘不过气地分开。Bucky前额靠在Steve肩膀上，手臂仍搂着他的脖子。</p>
<p>“天啊，Steve。”</p>
<p>Steve轻笑，沿着Bucky的颧骨一路亲吻到脖子上，“我知道这有些突然，”他边吻边低声道，“你还好吗？想停下吗？”</p>
<p>Bucky下身紧贴着Steve，两个人的性器被夹在腹部之间。他难耐地扭动了一下，阴茎在水中划过Steve腹肌。</p>
<p>“这算是我的回答吧。”</p>
<p>Steve笑了一下，眼睛亮亮的，手从Bucky的背上游离到臀部，轻推着大腿根，Bucky发出一声喘息，顺势抬起双腿缠绕在Steve腰上。Steve抱着Bucky慢慢向岸边移动，然后毫不费力地把他带出了水面，抱进他们的小屋。Bucky慢慢地吻着Steve的脖子，陶醉在Steve亲密的怀抱中。</p>
<p>Steve轻轻把Bucky放在床上，开始亲吻着他的整个身体，从嘴唇一路吻到肚脐，再到两腿之间。Steve放慢了速度，在大腿内侧轻语，Bucky轻轻的喘息着。他现在硬的要命，性器通红，下腹发紧。Steve用嘴擦了擦他的阴茎，Bucky仰起头，被冲击得神志不清，愉悦感贯穿了他整个身体。Steve抬头看着他。</p>
<p>“可以吗？”</p>
<p>Bucky屏住呼吸：“你想做什么都可以的，我属于你，Stevie。”</p>
<p>Steve温柔而深情地看了他一眼，然后把阴茎含在嘴里，缓慢而小心地舔弄着，逐渐加快节奏。Bucky感到自己正在一点一点崩溃，他仿佛变成了一个没有骨头、浑身颤抖的躯壳，只会呻吟、喘息和语无伦次地低喊。</p>
<p>“啊……天呐……Stevie…Stevie……靠，Steve……”Bucky朝下看了一眼，Steve脸颊红红的，嘴唇急切地在自己双腿之间吞吐，这淫靡而美丽的画面给了Bucky致命一击。</p>
<p>“Steve，我要射了……” 他喘着气，想把Steve推开，但Steve没有停止他在Bucky身上的动作，几秒种后，Bucky眼前一阵白光，而Steve吞下了他射出的一切。</p>
<p>“天呐，靠，Steve……”</p>
<p>Steve从Bucky腿间出来，回到床上，靠着Bucky。Bucky盯着天花板，还在颤抖和喘息，他们就这样待了一会儿。Bucky迷迷糊糊的，下半身还处于不应状态，但感觉到Steve硬邦邦的性器还压着自己的身体，他又立刻活了过来。Bucky移动身体，俯身压着Steve，手从胸膛一路抚摸到正抵着他腹部的阴茎上。他握着Steve的坚硬，轻轻抚摩了一下，听到了窒息般的喘息。</p>
<p>Bucky受到鼓舞，手上不停，从缓慢到逐渐有力地动作着。他亲吻着Steve，从嘴唇慢慢地游离到下巴和颈部，用手和唇来传递自己对Steve的感情，他要确保每一次亲吻，每一次抚摸，都能让Steve感受到自己有对他多少爱。Steve的喘息越来越重，最终难以自抑地呻吟出来，直到突然低吼一声射了Bucky满手，和自己腹部。</p>
<p>他们裸身抱着对方。Bucky把头靠在Steve胸口，振金手和他十指相扣。但Bucky仍处于震惊之中，不敢相信刚刚发生了什么。这一切简直像做梦一样。</p>
<p>他们静静地躺了一会儿，在Bucky几乎睡着时，Steve突然说：“多久了？”</p>
<p>“什么多久了？”</p>
<p>“……喜欢我……多久了？” Steve含糊道。</p>
<p>Bucky紧紧握着Steve的手：“还记得你十九岁那个冬天吗？你得了流感，然后又得了肺炎。我送你去医院的时候，你几乎停止了呼吸。我这辈子经历过不少可怕的场景，可是，Steve，那次我真的以为你要死了，在那时我才知道没有你我会活不下去。”Bucky抬起头迎接Steve的目光，“那时我意识到了我爱你，当我们一起生活在布鲁克林的那些年里一直爱着你，战争期间我一直爱着你，甚至当我不记得这一切时，我也一直爱着你。” 他亲了一下Steve的锁骨，“现在也爱着你。”</p>
<p>Steve眼睛亮亮的，脸上是Bucky见过最温暖的笑容：“我也爱你。”</p>
<p>“什么时候开始的呢？”</p>
<p>“你第一次出海的时候，我想死你了，我受不了了。” </p>
<p>Bucky发出一阵难以置信的笑声，摇了摇头：“真不敢相信我们他妈的花了八十年才承认我们爱对方。”</p>
<p>Steve笑了笑，在Bucky手背上烙下一吻：“我觉得这场等待值得。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢阅读，感谢原作者授权，么么么么( •͈ᴗ⁃͈)ᓂ- - -♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>